Kerinduan Hati
by Shireishou
Summary: Time Line : Ending Scene di OVA II. Sakit di dadaku semakin tak tertahan. Sesak, dan menyakitkan. Aku masih terlentang menengadah melawan langit-langit rumah. Selimut yang kukenakan tak cukup hangat untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyergapku. Ah... bukan


**KERINDUAN HATI**

**Base** : Rurouni Kenshin OVA II

**Central Character :** Himura Kaoru

**Time Line :** Ending Scene di OVA II

Sakit di dadaku semakin tak tertahan. Sesak, dan menyakitkan. Aku masih terlentang menengadah melawan langit-langit rumah. Selimut yang kukenakan tak cukup hangat untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyergapku. Ah... bukan... ini bukan udara dingin. Tetapi tubuhku yang begitu panas sehingga aku menggigil kedinginan.

Terbatuk perlahan. Wajah itu kembali terlukis di langit-langit yang kecoklatan. SUAMIKU...ayah dari anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Himura Kenshin. Ada dimana kau sekarang sayang? Entah berapa lama kau meninggalkanku dalam hampa. Pergi menunaikan tugas dan pengabdian terakhirmu pada pemerintah. Aku tak berani menghitung hari. Terlalu takut untuk mengetahui berapa lama kau telah pergi.

Tanganku bergetar kala berusaha bangkit duduk. Agak memaksakan diri sebelum akhirnya berhasil duduk di atas futon dan menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menyelubungiku hingga leher. "Kenshin..." Bisikku lemah.

DEG... tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa yang sangat ganjil. Rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu seolah memerintahkanku untuk bangkit berdiri. Apa ini?! Sebuah visi?! Aku seolah melihat sosok yang kurindukan berjalan tertatih ke arahku. Mengulurkan tangan ke arahku di tengah-tengah bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Dengan lutut yang bergetar, aku bangkit berdiri. Mengamit kain hangat yang tersandar di dinding dan melangkah perlahan. Suasana dojo sangat sepi. Lagi pula aku memang tak ingin kepergianku ini diketahui siapapun. Toh... aku hanya pergi sesaat. Pergi ke tempat dimana kakiku kini menggiringku. Pergi ke mana intuisiku mengarahkan tubuhku. Ke tempat manusia terpenting dalam hidupku. Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Ataukah hanya sekedar khayalan yang membuncah dari rasa rindu yang tak tertahan? Aku tak perduli. Yang kutahu, aku harus pergi...

Terseok aku berjalan sempoyongan. Kugunakan tangan kananku untuk membantuku berjalan. Berpegangan pada dinding, pagar, atau apapun yang dapat menahan tubuhku. Detak jantungku makin tak tertahankan. Debar ini... debar rindu yang meluap. Dia pasti ada di sana... di jalan yang dipenuhi bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Aku yakin! Karena perasaanku tidak pernah berbohong.

Kurapatkan baju hangatku. Sedikit kurasakan hantaman keras di dadaku dan aku kembali terbatuk. Namun kukuatkan batinku. Aku harus bangun! Aku harus berdiri! "Jangan jatuh Kaoru!" Ucapku berulang-ulang.

Kuseret kakiku maju. "Kenshin...!" Bisikku samar. Himura Kenshin... sosok yang begitu melekat kuat di hatiku. Sosok yang begitu bersinar dan berkilau bagiku. SEMPURNA! Betapa aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Mengharapkan bahwa ia selalu ada di sisiku selamanya.

Setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu tanpa dirinya, aku makin menyadari bahwa aku begitu mencintainya lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Aku tersentak kala mengingat penampilanku saat ini. Ah... pasti terlihat begitu kusut dan lemah. Kurapikan ikatan rambutku meski aku tahu itu tak akan banyak membantu. Namun aku kembali tak ambil perduli. Ia pasti bisa mengerti...

Sungai itu sudah tampak beberapa meter di depan. Tanganku masih berpegangan pada dinding batu. Kerikil kecil yang terantuk oleh kakiku membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Akupun jatuh berlutut. Aku kembali meraih dinding itu dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tubuhku terasa begitu lemah. Nafasku sudah tersengal-sengal. Kutundukkan kepalaku agar mengurangi rasa pening yang terus mendera. Aku harus kuat! Kuucapkan lambat-lambat namanya berulang-ulang. Paling tidak itu memberiku kekuatan.

DEG... kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di depanku. Aku mendongak perlahan. Detak jantungku semakin tak menentu. Dia... rambut merah panjang yang diikat. Ah... suamiku!

Dia pun menyadari kehadiranku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Masih terhuyung dan limbung. Namun aku tak merasakan seluruh sakit yang ada di tubuhku. Seolah semua lenyap! Dan yang bersinar hanya ia...di tengah bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Kulihat ia berjalan terseok-seok. Kemana perginya keceriannya? Mengapa sosok yang terlihat beberapa meter di hadapanku terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah?

Aku ingin langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia lebih dulu terhuyung ke arahku. Kudekap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Ia pasrah di pelukanku. "_Tadaima_..." Bisiknya lirih.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "_Okaerinsai_...Shinta..." Ya...inilah janji kita. Ia telah kembali seperti sebelum ia menjadi seorang hitokiri. Dan namanya adalah Shinta...

Kami duduk di rumput diantara sungai yang mengalir lembut dan jalan. Bunga Sakura makin banyak berguguran. Shinta tidur meringkuk dengan kepala beralaskan pahaku. Kami larut dalam kesunyian.

Aku menengadah ke langit. Langit biru terhalang oleh pohon Sakura yang lebat dan memerah. Sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura kembali jatuh. Melayang pelan ke bawah. Mataku mengikuti arahnya jatuh. Bunga itu mendarat tepat di wajah Shinta. Ke pipi kirinya. Aku tersenyum. "Shinta...bebanmu sepertinya sudah berguguran seperti bunga Sakura ini..." Kubelai rambut yang menutupi pipi kirinya. Luka silang itu kini memudar dan nyaris menghilang.

"Aku senang kau kembai Shinta..." Bisikku kemudian. Tak ada sahutan. Kumemandang wajahnya yang penuh senyum. Ya...ia telah menemukan kedamaian abadi yang selama ini terus dicarinya. Aku mendongak ke langit. Aku tak akan membiarkan kantong di mataku mengeluarkan air. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutku. Biarlah kami menghabiskan waktu seperti ini dulu. Akan kukuatkan batinku. Karena kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga.

SAYONARA...Shinta...!

24-25 February 2003 (Ending yang sangat kutunggu!)


End file.
